A World of Change
by Abriel Monvit
Summary: Daisuke gets a new game. But what if there was something wrong with game? What if they were all suddenley sucked into the game? What will happen in this game? Can you guess what game it is before the 2nd chapter?Will update soon
1. Teen Titans GO!

Destiny Islands

After stealing the Saint of Tears Daisuke Niwa sat in the living room awaiting the arrival of his mom. His mother had promised to get him a new game if he had stolen the Saint of Tears successfully. So naturally he sat in the living room flicking through the channels on TV " _CAN YOU STICK TO 1 CHANNEL AND ACTUALLY WATCH IT!_" screamed Dark as he stood up grabbing his face in frustration " Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ………maybe" answered Daisuke with a dazed look on his face " _Daisuke if you won't, I WILL!_" with that, Dark took over, but of course he still looked like Daisuke. Dark changed the channel and the Teen Titans theme song played and Dark sang along with it:

_♫When there's trouble you know who to call_

_TEEN TITANS _

_From their tower they can see it all _

_TEEN TITANS _

_When there's evil on the attack _

_You can rest knowing they've got your back _

_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol _

_TEEN TITANS GO _

_With their super powers they unite _

_TEEN TITANS _

_Never met a villain that they liked _

_TEEN TITANS _

_They've got the bad guy's on the run _

_Never stop till the job gets done _

_Cause when the world is losing all control _

_TEEN TITANS GO _

_1,2,3,4 GO _

_TEEN TITANS♫_

The clock read 9:37 and Emiko had just pulled into the drive way. " DAI SWEETIE! I'M HOME!" screamed Emiko as she slammed the door closed. " _Geez I was having a peaceful dream until_…." " Dai sweetie I know you missed me, but I'll always be here for you" Emiko stated as she grabbed him "………._can't _………._breathe_……….." he muttered between breathes " Oops. Sorry Dai……..wait a minute" said Emiko in a confused tone " _Yeah?"_ " You're not Dai, you're Dark. Aren't you?" "_Maybe. Maybe not? Who wants to know?_" Dark asked with a sly look on his face " DARK YOU BRING BACK DAISUKE RIGHT NOW!" "_But_" "NOW!" " _but he's sleeping_" " Oh. Alright then I'll give him his gift tomorrow" "_What game did you get him?_" " I got him the best game the one and only.."

Daisuke awoke the next morning, got dressed, ate breakfast, and left for school. Dark had been bugging him all morning saying "♪_I know what game you got. I know what game you got. I know what game you got.♪_" " Dark could you please just shut up already. You've been saying that for the past half hour." "I won't stop till I'm bored. And I won't be because….♪_I know what game you got. I know what game you got._ ♪" As Dark was saying this Daisuke's mouth was moving, very strange. Takeshi and Masahiro were walking towards Daisuke when they saw and heard him saying "♪_I know what game you got._ ♪Shut up already! It's getting really annoying!" Takeshi ran to Daisuke held him by his neck and screamed to Masahiro "What has happened to our dear friend! He's gone crazy! He's yelling at himself for a song he's singing!" "Takeshi…..I can't…..breathe….._LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" " _Daisuke what happened? Your voice changed. And your more…..more …..aggressive …….I……I LOVE IT!" "_YOUR DAMN RIGHT I'M AGGRESSIVE YOU P…"_ Daisuke covered his mouth before Dark could finish what he was saying and he ran off leaving Takeshi and Masahiro to wonder with their thoughts. " Okay Dark why is it that when you're talking my mouth moves? How the hell would I know?" " Daisuke?" Daisuke picked up his head at the sound of the persons voice "S-Satoshi!... wha-what are you doing here!" " I go to school here. And why are you talking to yourself?" Satoshi asked in a confused tone " I….I'm making sure I'm still alive…Great excuse Daisuke you really have a way with words." Daisuke covered his mouth and ran off screaming " Why is this happening to me!" Satoshi watched Daisuke as he ran down the hall and turn into the classroom. "He sure can run. I wonder if he's on the track team".


	2. New Game Alert

**New Game Alert**

During class Daisuke stared out the window all day. Satoshi, Takeshi, and Masahiro noticed this and they were very concerned.

Daisuke's mind: ( he's dreaming of a song….)

♪You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"♪

In the classroom:

Takeshi and Masahiro were staring at Daisuke and wondering why he hasn't moved an inch since he first sat down. "It's amazing isn't it?" "Yeah. Do you think he's still alive?" "I don't know" Takeshi and Masahiro tried to wake up Daisuke but he wouldn't wake up. Satoshi came over noticing that Daisuke seemed happy while he was just sitting there. After seeing that he was smiling Satoshi left. Noticing that Daisuke wouldn't wake up Takeshi stood up and punched Daisuke right in the face. "What's wrong with you Takeshi?" "_Yeah! What the freak is wrong with you? You could have seriously hurt me you punk ass b-…_Well that's enough excitement for one day! See you later Takeshi and Masahiro!" a stunned Takeshi and Masahiro stood in the doorway of the class room.

Daisuke was walking home, well running home when he smashed into Riku and Risa. "Daisuke! Watch where you're going next time!" screamed Riku and Risa. _"Actually, I was hoping that I'd run into you two. Would you like to come over to see my new game?"_ Daisuke gasped at what Dark said and thought the Harada twins would refuse when actually, they accepted. "DAISUKE!" Takeshi ran at Daisuke with Masahiro in his arm ready to pound Daisuke into the ground when at that moment Daisuke stepped aside. "I heard NEW GAME so me and Masahiro are coming too!" "O-Okay." Takeshi, Masahiro, Riku, Risa, and Daisuke went to his house where another person was waiting for him. It was none other than the almighty "S-Satoshi w-why are you here?" "Well Daisuke he obviously wants to see your new game too." Said Risa with a straight look on her face "Oh. Alright, let's go inside then." Everyone went inside and up to Daisuke's room where all of a sudden a thin rectangle thing came flying and hit Takeshi right in the face "HOLY SHIT! What hit me?" screamed Takeshi "It looks like Daisuke's new game" exclaimed Satoshi "**Dun, dun, duuunnn!** Shut up! What is it Satoshi, huh, huh? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" "It says **KINGDOM HEARTS**." "Again, **DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN!** Let's go play it! It's a one player genius." " Did you say something Daisuke?" asked Riku "Huh? Me? No, no, I didn't. All I said was that-_I love my pink bunny slippers, they're so cute. _Eep" Daisuke shut his mouth and wrote that he said 'let's play the game!'. Everyone sat in Daisuke's room looking around while Daisuke set up the game. The screen came up and Daisuke hit new game. The opening screen disappeared and a new screen came up that had clouds and words coming up. Then a boy appeared. He was falling. "Why is that dude falling?" "SHUT UP TAKESHI!" screamed Risa. A voice was heard it said 'I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real…or not?' Then music was heard. Daisuke remembered 'This song, it was the song I was dreaming about'. (song: Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru)

♪Your giving me♪

A boy with brown spiked hair is seen covering his eyes because of the blinding light.

♪Too many things♪

The spikey haired boy sees a blue haired boy standing in the water and smirks evilly.

♪Lately you're all I need♪

He stops as he sees the water being drawn inward, he looks up and the blue haired boy turns around and reaches out his hand to the spikey haired boy.

♪You smiled at me and said,♪

The spikey haired boy gets hit by the water.

♪Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?♪

He sees the blue haired boy with his hand still reached out.

♪When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,♪

The spikey haired boy fights the current but is flung back.

♪I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please♪

The spikey hared boy comes up from the water and notices a girl calling for him on the beach. The spikey haired boy and the girl talk and laugh on the beach.

♪Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go♪

The girl looks up to the sky and sees someone falling from the sky. The spikey haired boy looks as well and noticed it was him.

♪Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning♪

When the spikey haired boy saw himself falling, he fell backwards into the water.

♪It's a little later on♪

The girls calls for him. The spikey haired boy falls from the sky and back into water.

♪Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before♪

The spikey haired boy lands on a platform and doves fly from the platform to reveal a princess. ( end of opening sequence)

Everyone in the room was silent for a second then all of them except Satoshi opened their mouth wide and said "WOW!" ( back to the screen)

Words appear:

So much to do, So little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward can you do it?

"Daisuke move the analog stick!" said Masahiro, when he said that Daisuke slammed the analog stick and his character ran forward.

Three pedestals came up from the ground with different weapons on them.

Words appeared: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well.

"Oh! Oh! Daisuke choose the sword! Choose the SWORD!" screamed Takeshi. Daisuke went over to the sword and a box came up that said 'Press O to jump'. Daisuke jumped onto the pedestal and a description came up, it said:

The power of the warrior

Invincible courage

A sword of terrible destruction

Is this the power you seek?

Daisuke thought about it and hit yes.

Words appear:

Now what will you give up in exchange?

Takeshi stood up and protested "Why does he have to give up a power? Why can't he have them all?" everyone turned to Takeshi and said "Shhh…" Daisuke thought carefully, dark interrupted his thought by saying "_Why not the shield. You look like you could use magic so if you do get magic it's good to have a decent amount. Besides the shield looks freaky." _Because Dark said that Daisuke chose the staff. Description appeared:

The power of the mystic

Inner strength

A staff of wonder and ruin

You give up this power?

Daisuke hit yes

Dark was so upset that he cried, and said "_Why…are you…so cruel to me…we stole things togeth-.."_ Daisuke covered his mouth to stop Dark from talking yet again. After Daisuke hit yes something strange happened a sudden flash of light burst out of the TV, and everyone in the Niwa house was gone.

...-

That's all for this chapter

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Is This A Dream?

**I changed the ending of Chapter 2 so this chapter goes with the new ending.**

**Is This A Dream?**

"WHERE AM I?"

Daisuke ran around searching for any sign that he was still in his house, but to no avail. He then realized that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. "I've seen these clothes before, but they were a different color." Daisuke thought for while "Let's see. I believe this dark-blue suit was red, this yellow belt was blue, these black gloves were white, where this vest/hoody is red it was black, the black and red sleeves were white and blue, and these shoes…. Hmmm? I believe the shoes were yellow, and mine are white… I wonder where that came from?" He tried to figure out where he got this info from, but he ended giving up. 'Oh well'

"Dark. Dark! Dark?" "Oh no." Daisuke fell to the floor crying trying to find a sign that at least Dark was still with him. "DARK!ANSWER ME PLEASE!" Daisuke cried to himself as he heard no reply. 'Has he left me alone as well?' Daisuke got up after a while and decided to walk around and see where he was.

'There isn't much to look at. It's just a flat surface.' Daisuke walked over to the edge and looked over "HOLY SHIT THERE'S NOTHING! I'M THE ONLY PERSON HERE! WHY ME CRUEL WORLD? or, whatever this world is." As Daisuke walked closer to the middle of the floor he noticed a woman, who looked like a princess, was on the floor. Before Daisuke could further examine the floor a voice startled him.

'_You've gained the power to fight.'_

A sword suddenly appeared in Daisuke's hand. Daisuke held sword tight a swung. "Wow! Nice sw-.."

'_-Alright you've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.'_

" What is he talking about?"

'_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'_

"Okay now I know he's loony." mentioned Daisuke making circles with his finger near the side of his head.

'_Behind you!'_

Daisuke turned around quickly to find himself face to face with a tiny black creature with glowing yellow eyes and 2 antenna. "Awww aren't you the cutest little thing." Daisuke was about to pet the creature when it suddenly attacked. "Ahhh how do fight it without Dark here!" Daisuke ran and ran until he got close to the edge where he sharply turned right. The creature that was chasing him jumped before Daisuke turned and ended up going over the edge. " Well that was easy enough." Daisuke grinned as he watched the creature fall and fall and fall and fall "It just keeps going on doesn't it?" Suddenly Daisuke feels himself being drawn downward. He looks down and notices that he is being sucked into the floor.

Daisuke wakes up on another platform with a door. He walks over to the door and says "There aren't any handles. How am I supposed to open it if there aren't any handles?" Daisuke thought to himself 'I guess I can't open it.' As soon as that thought popped into his head a chest appeared. "Oooo a treasure chest." He tried to opening it. He tried biting it, banging it on the floor and then tried the most stupidest thing of all "ALOHAMORA" he stared at the chest hoping something would happen but of course nothing did. "You stupid thing. Why won't you open?" Daisuke tapped the chest twice with the edge of his sword and then it opened and disappeared, and a box appeared in front of the door. "Hmm a box…I wonder if I can break it." Daisuke punched the box but ended up hurting himself instead " I guess I'm not as strong as Dark yet. Maybe I should try the sword." He did just as he stated and broke the box in 3 hits. The outer part of the door became more visible and a barrel appeared. ' This is one weird place. I wonder…is that barrel heavy?' Daisuke walked over to the barrel and easily lifted it over his head, he was so amazed with his strength that he threw the barrel over the edge. "Oops." The door became fully visible as soon as the barrel broke. Daisuke walked over to the door. The door opened in front of him and he went in.

'_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me more about yourself.'_

Daisuke found himself standing on some sort of deck with water below an palm tree's were seen in the distance. As he looked around he saw someone he knew very well. He walked over to the person and was about to say hi when the person asked…

"What's most important to you? Being #1? Friendship? Your prize possessions?" Daisuke looked shocked at what she had said "Risa it's me. Daisuke! Remember?"

"What's most important to you? Being #1? Friendship? Your prize possessions?"

"Friendship. But wha-.."

"-Is friendship such a big deal?"

"How could you say that Risa?"

Daisuke walked away and saw another person, he looked younger than him. When Daisuke tried to talk to him he also asked a question…

"What are so afraid of? Getting old? Being different? Being indecisive?"

Daisuke thought long and hard and finally spoke " Being indecisive."

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"

" It's actually not but you didn't have Krad as a choice. HAHAHAHA!"

He moved onto the next person he saw and didn't bother to try and start a conversation. Instead he said " And your question is…"

"What do you want outta life? See rare sights? Broaden your horizons? To be strong?"

"**Is it A, B, C, or D?** I'd like to use a lifeline, I'll ask the audience. **Okay audience is it A, B, C, or D? 85 said D, 10 said A, 5 said B and 0 said C.** I think I'll go with C. **Is that your final answer?** Yes that is my final answer. **Congratulations you chose to be strong.**" (who wants to be a millionaire)

"To be strong, huh?"

" Yeah. That's what I said."

'_You value your friendship'_

"WHOAH!"

'_You are afraid of being indecisive'_

"Oh. It's just you."

'_You wish to be strong.'_

"Yeah."

'_Your adventure begins at midday._

_Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine._

_Is this alright?'_

"Of course it is I chose them."

'_The day you open the door is both far off and very near.'_

'What's with all this falling?' Daisuke seemed annoyed at moving from place to place but it's not like he had any say in where he went. 'Another platform…what happens here? Oh! There's a light in the middle. Oooo so pretty.' Daisuke was drawn to the light like a fly to a fire. As soon as he stepped in the light those creatures who he called 'CBT's (Creepy Black Things)' appeared surrounding him. Daisuke took out his sword and said 1 thing that seemed to roll off his tongue "I'll take you on!" As soon as that was said the CBT's attacked and the battle was on! Daisuke slashed at each one dodging them with ease (he was trained in the art of the thief) he moved quick and finished them off in less than a minute. Stairs appeared as the last of the CBT's vanished. Not thinking Daisuke went up the stairs and they disappeared as he got closer to the next platform. He stood on the platform and walked to the light when he reached the light that same voice that spoke a lot spoke again.

'_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes'_

Daisuke turned to look at his shadow. 'I don't see anything wrong with it.' His shadow then rose from the floor and grew into an extra large CBT. Daisuke ran away but almost fell off the edge of the platform. He turned back around to face the Extra Large CBT and an with those same words "I'll take you on!" the battle began.

**Dark: _Why am I not in this chapter?_**

**Daisuke: Because I rule and you drool.**

**Dark: _That is so cheesy Daisuke._**

**Satoshi: Maybe you'll be in the next chapter**

**Krad: _I highly doubt that anyone would even want him in this story at all._**

**Dark: _Why do you all hate me so much?cries_**

**Risa: Don't worry Dark I'm sure Kya will put you in the next chapter. If not the next, then maybe the one after.**

**Kya: I AM THE ALMIGHTY RULER OF THIS STORY! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Daisuke: Don't be so cruel to Dark he's crushed that he wasn't in this chapter.**

**Kya: ignores Daisuke and runs straight at Satoshi**

**Daisuke: yells to Satoshi WATCH OUT!**

**Kya: SATO! MY LOVE!tackles Satoshi**

**Satoshi: ugh**

**Riku: It seems that I'm the only sane one here. sigh**

**Kya: holding Satoshi down I have one thing to say. Reviews help me keep the story going so-**

**Krad: _Riiiight._**

**Kya: It's true! Why do you think the second chapter came out so fast. It wasn't because it was already done.**

**Krad: _Again, Riiiight._**

**Kya: SHUT THE HELL UP KRAD!**

**Dark: _Please review so that I can be in the next chapter…………please._**

**Kya: And if you have any pictures of what you think every one looks like please don't hesitate to send them to me. And one more thing if you have any questions just ask.**

**All: BUHBYE NOW! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Dark: _Reeevvviiieeewww! Waaahhhh!_**

**Krad: _SHUT UP DARK YOUR GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE!_**

**Dark: Waaa- gets knocked out by Krad **

**Krad: holds up V sign**


End file.
